sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose: The Movie
A partial 60 page movie script was written for a Sprinkles animated movie during the Initial Era. The script is not in standard format and so no time length can be derived from the number of pages. Two songs are called out in the script to be used during particular scenes: Bad Religion's "Infected" was to play over the opening title/credit sequence, and White Zombie's "Supercharger Heaven" for the scene where Buckethead's henchmen try to run down Sprinkles in their car. List of Main Characters (in order of appearance) * Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose * Captain Nutso * Spunky * Ex-Officer Smith * Policer Commissioner Bratton * Buckethead * Spike and Rufus (Buckethead's henchmen) * Jack * Jenny (Jack's girlfriend) * Martin Sprinkles (Sprinkles as a human) Timeline and Theme The timeline for the movie takes place right before Sprinkles and Jack meet for the first time. Although the movie is based on the storyline of the initial era, it does change a few plot points such as how Sprinkles and Jack first meet, but for the most part it can stand alone as either part of the original continuity or its own. If there is said to be a theme of the film, it would be the ever-present involvement of the news media in our lives. In the movie, news reports, both on radio and television, are interspersed throughout, tying together scenes and explaining pieces of the story without the need for a voice over. In some cases, the bloodthirsty, carnival atmosphere of the media shines through, such as the play-by-play given by the "eye-in-the-sky" helicopter reporter during the chase scene involving Buckethead's henchmen and Jack. ‍Synopsis The movie begins with a wide shot of the city of Quadropolis in winter. The D.O.P.E. skyscraper can be seen. The camera pans to show a woman walking down a dark alleyway who is then approached by a mugger/rapist. Just as the mugger is about to attack, Sprinkles (who is described as being 6'11" tall) appears and takes him out. The woman he saves has a negative reaction to seeing our mooseman, screaming and calling him a freak despite his heroics. After getting a face full of pepper spray (Mugger B Gone), Sprinkles turns and walks away, disappearing into the steam from a sewer grate as the woman cowers in fear. The disturbing-sounding title sequence ensues as described below (Bad Religion's "Infected" is called out as the song playing over the opening credits): "MAIN TITLE SEQUENCE - the letters in "SPRINKLES" pop up, from the background, one at a time, as if they were flying from the point of infinity to their places. Then "The Psychotic Moose" fades in underneath it. Blood drips from the underline of it. An axe swoops through it, cutting the scene in half. OPENING CREDITS - Appear, and an axe cuts through it. When they apear, it is as if the axe-seam that is made is flesh, and it's almost like someone grabbing each scene, and pulling it inside out." The movie continues on store front displaying a TV playing the local news. The anchor reports that two of Quadropolis' most wanted have escaped from the "laughable" security of Caplo Insane Asylum. The two are Richard Lunie (aka Captain Nutso) and his companion Spunky. The news cuts to an interview with the Chief of Police ("looking fatter than ever") who misidentifies the criminals as "Nutcake and Spunkenheimer" as he eats some Dunkme Donuts and drinks coffee while informing us that they can't seem to find them. The window of the storefront shatters as Nutso and Spunky barge through with stolen goods. The scene sets up the fact that Nutso is the brains of the operation while Spunky is simply the dumb, brutish sidekick. Nutso informs us that the cop Martin Sprinkles is missing in some capacity, and that he's had enough robbing "five and dime" stores and thinks it's time for them to knock over a bank. The camera zooms back in to the TV (now on the floor) where we see a photo of Martin Sprinkles standing behind a handcuffed Buckethead. Standing to the right in the photo is Smith. As the camera zooms back out of the news report and the anchors voice speaks over the photo, we realize we're now in a dingy apartment with trash strewn about, watching the news on someone's TV. The anchor describes how Officer John Smith, former partner of Officer Martin Sprinkles, was fired from the police force due to his mental instability stemming from the loss of his partner. Apparently while on a sting together, Sprinkles went MIA. The anchor describes how the two had recently set a new record for capturing criminals and had been honored at the DunkMe Donuts sponsored Policeman's Ball (the news then shows a picture of a huge donut-costumed man giving Sprinkles and Smith a big gold donut-shaped award). We realize we're in the apartment of a grizzled and unkempt Ex-Officer Smith, who seems to think the sting was all a setup. Category:Movie title Category:Unfinished Comic